1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a top-emission textile-type organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a self-emission type display that uses a phenomenon in which, when a current is supplied to an organic emission layer formed of fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound, electrons and holes are combined in the organic emission layer so that light is produced therefrom. The organic light-emitting device may produce a high-quality moving picture, wide viewing angles, high color purity, and the like, and may be usefully applied to portable electronic devices due to its low power consumption. Also, a thin organic light-emitting device can be made to easily embody a flexible display. The organic light-emitting device is classified as a bottom-emission organic light-emitting device in which light produced by an organic emission layer is emitted via a transparent anode electrode on a substrate, or a top-emission organic light-emitting device in which light produced by the organic emission layer is emitted via a transparent cathode electrode. In general, the bottom-emission organic light-emitting device has an aperture ratio of about 50% maximum, and the top-emission organic light-emitting device has an aperture ratio between about 60% and about 70%. Thus, a top-emission type display having a high aperture ratio and a large selection of a thin film transistor (TFT) design may be applied to an active matrix organic light-emitting device. In the description, a textile-type display indicates flexible displays formed by weaving fibers having a multilayer structure. The textile-type display has high bend and flexibility according to materials, so that a top-emission organic light emitting device may be embodied on a textile-type substrate.